Hey Jupiter
by BlueIce
Summary: Hey Giove, niente è stato più lo stesso..." Quando convincersi, accettare e reagire è impossibile. SiriusRemus


_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter appartiene a J.K. Rowling, Hey Jupiter a Tori Amos.

_Note_: questa songfic è il regalo di compleanno anticipato per Aly, la mia sis. Tanti auguri sis, sei fatta vecchia pure tu! E sis, serena, tutto andrà per il meglio, vedrai =) abbracciotto!

**Hey**** Jupiter**

_No one's picking up the phone_

_Guess it's me and me_

_And this little masochist_

_She's ready to confess_

_All the things that I never thought_

_That she could feel _

Remus era stanco, terribilmente stanco. Era una stanchezza che non provava da quindici anni, una stanchezza asfissiante, opprimente, che aveva gettato una fitta coltre su tutte le sue capacità intellettive, e le stava lentamente atrofizzando, una per una, fino a renderlo totalmente inabile a compiere una qualsiasi attività, fosse pure quella di alzarsi la mattina per fare colazione. Le sue membra, le sue cellule, il suo intero organismo erano in balia di crampi continui, e l'uomo non riusciva a funzionare correttamente. Il sistema si era inceppato.

Non era una stanchezza che sarebbe potuta passare con qualche ora in più di sonno. Dormire anche era diventato spossante. Se dormiva, sognava. Sempre. Senza eccezioni. E il mattino dopo si risvegliava ansimando, sudato, prosciugato. Il sogno succhiava via ogni briciolo di energia conquistata duramente dal sonno. E il dormire si era rivelato più estenuante di tutte le notti trascorse insonni.

Era un esaurimento fisico che annullava la sua volontà, la quale ormai non era più in grado di impartire ordini, persino i più elementari, ad un corpo burattino i cui fili erano stati bruscamente recisi.

_Hey Jupiter_

_Nothing's been the same_

_So are you gay_

_Are you blue_

_Thought we both could use a friend to run to_

_And I thought I wouldn't have to be _

_With you_

_Something new_

Remus era sfinito, ma non lo dava a vedere a nessuno. Solo un'altra persona era mai riuscita a capire che quando il licantropo lamentava una leggera emicrania, in realtà stava già covando una grave influenza da qualche tempo. L'uomo si trascinava di ora in ora, di giorno in giorno, completamente vuoto, privo di…di qualcosa…qualcosa di ignoto…di troppo noto…di essenziale e vitale, pallido, smunto, curvo sotto il peso di anni di patimenti e di ricordi luminosi impossibili da accantonare. Si trascinava, sorridendo a tutti, offrendo orecchie per ascoltare, spalle su cui posare il capo per piangere e liberarsi, mani per accarezzare, stringere, proteggere, offrendo agli altri la sua stessa presenza come sostegno, riparo, conforto. Un conforto di cui sentiva così disperatamente il bisogno egli stesso, e che sopprimeva e celava e ignorava, costringendosi ogni singolo minuto a curvare le labbra all'insù, perché aiutava gli altri, perché aiutava Harry.

Era facile fingere di aver già accettato, metabolizzato ed espulso come se egli fosse parte di un ordinato sistema organico, regolare, perfetto, incorruttibile. Spesso però questo apparato compiuto e finito si inceppava temporaneamente. Il centro propulsore subiva un pesante blackout, collassata a causa del grave sovraccarico di impulsi e stimoli. Di emozioni. Di pensieri. Di ricordi.

_Sometimes I breathe you in_

_And I know you know_

_And sometimes you take a swim_

_Found your writing on my wall_

_Left my heart soaking wet_

_Boy your boots can leave a mess_

Era allora, in quei momenti, che la maschera di porcellana dipinta sul volto dell'uomo si sbrecciava, si scheggiava, si frantumava, che le fondamenta si sbriciolavano e il corpo, privato del sostegno, crollava, che il caldo prendeva il posto del gelo e Remus concedeva a se stesso un privilegio che gli era proibito da sempre. Concedeva a se stesso di piangere. Silenzioso. Calmo. Composto. Spezzato. Non si era mai disperato, non aveva mai urlato, non aveva mai distrutto la mobilia. Non poteva. Semplicemente, si sedeva sul bordo del letto mai lasciato disfatto, chinava il capo ingrigito e fissava i palmi delle sue mani ruvide e secche. Poi piangeva. Senza emettere alcun suono.

_Hey Jupiter_

_Nothing's been the same_

_So are you gay_

_Are you blue_

_Thought we both could use a friend to run to_

_And I thought you wouldn't have to keep_

_With me_

_Hiding _

Le lacrime non duravano mai molto. Come i suoi blackout. Non si arrestavano, svanivano soltanto, si nascondevano, insieme a quella sensazione che non aveva il diritto di essere chiamata dolore. Il dolore è un'emozione sorda, intontita, non è lacerante, non ti brucia come una lame incandescente le viscere, non te le attorciglia, non ti toglie lentamente l'ossigeno fino a lasciarti contorcerti soffocato con le mani sulla gola. Il dolore non ti acceca la vista, non ti assorda l'udito. No, non era dolore quella sensazione venefica che Remus tentava in ogni modo di sospingere lontano da sé; era molto di più: ribellione. Remus si ostinava a non rassegnarsi, una parte di Remus ancora attendeva di vederlo attraversare la soglia della cucina, a petto nudo, i lunghi capelli corvini arruffati e sporchi, gli occhi incavati e apparentemente desti, il volto affilato che piano piano stava rifiorendo. Una piccola, tenace parte di sé si accaniva ad attendere la notte, ad attendere quel corpo così conosciuto, quel corpo freddo che velocemente avrebbe acquistato bollore; attendeva un cane enorme che uggiolava vicino alle sbarre di una gabbia scossa da urti continui.

_Thought I knew myself so well_

_All the dolls I had_

_Took my leather off the shelf_

_Your apocalypse was fab_

_For a girl coudln't choose between_

_The shower or the bath_

Remus non riusciva più ad odiare. Odiare avrebbe richiesto una quantità di energia nettamente superiore a quella posseduta dal suo organismo esaurito. Ma detestava con tutto quel che rimaneva delle sue forze questa minuscola, persistente fibra del suo essere, perché era quel tessuto che assorbiva tutta la sua anima, la maciullava e poi la restituiva così menomata. Era questa speranza che lo attirava sempre più verso un fondo sconosciuto e buio, ed era un'attrazione irresistibile, ineludibile, seducente. Se ascoltava con estrema concentrazione, poteva sentire questa forza vibrare e respirare un suono sibilante, una singola parola, respirava _Sirius_, _Sirius_, _Sirius_, e il respiro lo ammaliava suadente verso il basso e per una volta, solo per una volta, avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, lasciare che il flusso lo conducesse dal respiro Sirius.

Ma non cedeva mai. Non poteva causare altra sofferenza, non aveva il diritto di causare altra sofferenza. Non aveva il diritto di rinunciare alla sua sofferenza per gli altri. Altra sofferenza per Harry. Harry non aveva ancora pianto. Non poteva abbandonare Harry, se non aveva ancora pianto.

Era rimasto a Grimmauld Place, dopo tutto. La casa aveva conservato il ruolo di quartier generale dell'Ordine. Era rimasto, ma tentava in ogni modo di viverci il meno possibile, richiedendo con veemenza continue missioni la cui riuscita in realtà non gli interessava affatto. In realtà niente più gli interessava ormai. Solo quel vortice. Gli suscitava ribrezzo, disgusto, ma lo desiderava, lo bramava ogni secondo di ogni minuto di ogni singolo giorno.

_And I thought_

_I wouldn't have to be _

_With you_

_A magazine_

Gli altri si stavano lentamente riprendendo. Come se dovessero riprendersi da chissà quale perdita, Remus si amareggiava, con crudeltà. Loro non hanno perso tutto. Ma Remus continuava a curvare le labbra all'insù, ad offrire orecchie, spalle, mani, presenza e avrebbe continuato a offrire non appena qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto.

"Non sei stanco?" una voce grave, laconica.

"Non posso esserlo, quindi non ha importanza se lo sono o no, giusto Severus?" sorriso

"No, non direi"

"Logorroico come sempre, vero?"

"Hn"

"Come mai tanto interessato, Severus?" sorriso

"Non mi interessi tu. Mi interessa l'esito delle missioni. E un licantropo con la lingua che penzola da fuori è più inutile di un cane affamato"

Remus non era sicuro se l'ironia che aveva colto fosse del tutto involontaria.

_No one's picking up the phone_

_Guess it's clear he's gone_

_And this little masochist_

_Is lifting up her dress_

_Guess I thought I could never feel_

_The things I feel_

"Lui non tornerà". Severus, brusco, cambiò il suo tono. Remus, sempre sorridendo, lo fissò negli occhi neri. "Lo so, Severus", nella sua voce una tranquillità che non sentiva davvero.

All'improvviso il lupo mannaro si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento, la guancia destra in fiamme e il maestro di pozioni che torreggiava su di lui, la palma che lo aveva colpito ancora sollevata.

"Remus, lui non tornerà" Severus ripeté piano, solido.

Remus fu sicuro di aver sentito il rumore di qualcosa che si infrangeva; ma ogni suono fu soffocato dall'urlo brutale che squarciò via dalle sue labbra, lacerò la sua gola, trapanò i suoi polmoni. Una massa infuocata lo stava ardendo completamente e non bastava il ghiaccio che trapassava le sue palpebre a domarla, sembrava ravvivarla, alimentarla. Si sentiva consumato, incenerito, ma la sua pelle sembrava gelida, frigida, e non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva a smettere di gridare, non riusciva a smettere di piangere, non riusciva a smettere di pensare che Sirius non sarebbe mai più tornato.

Gridò. Continuò a gridare finché non percepì il sapore metallico del suo sangue in bocca, finché la vista non gli si offuscò. L'urlo animalesco poi lentamente si sottomise a ululato, poi a gemito, poi a silenzio. Il lupo aveva sofferto.

_Hey Jupiter_

_Nothing's been the same_

_So are you gay_

_Are you blue_

_Thought we both could use a friend to run to_

Con le pupille che ancora brillavano di lacrime, con la voce diventata rauca che raschiava, Remus alzò lo sguardo verso l'altro uomo.

"Severus, chiedimelo di nuovo"

"Non sei stanco?"

"No, ora non più".

_Hey Jupiter_

_Nothing's been the same_

_So what do you say_

_Now we're through_

_Thought we both could use a friend to run to_

_Hey Jupiter_


End file.
